


the stars in their constellations

by AslansCompass



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Dreamland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: The first attempt at private spaceflight had reached unanticipated heights, but was about to end in tragedy.  All they could do was listen to her final, befuddled words.But the universe wasn't finished with Sarah Jane Smith yet.





	1. Chapter 1

_.....talks had begun about a possible intervention by NASA. However, a rescue mission is considered highly unlikely as the Dauntless is only designed for making brief trips into space and carries a strictly limited supply of air. Unlike the shuttle, this vessel does not have the capability to hold orbit around the Earth. Whatever happens, this incident seems certain to make future space tourism flights unlikely._

closing lines of "Dreamland"

* * *

The TARDIS engines ground to a halt mid-flight. "What is it, old girl?" the pilot murmured. "I know the vortex's a bit rough these days, but we have a job to do. Several, in fact. Come on, let's get to it."

The engines revved back up, but the control panel showed a different destination. He stared at the coordinates for a moment. Earth. Early 21st century. "No. I can't--I'm not supposed to. I can't risk--" The gears protested. "I **can't.**" 

One of the roundels transformed into a viewing screen. Space vessel interior, private design, test model, barely large enough for a pilot and two passengers. The pilot was slumped over damaged control panels. One passenger lay half-slumped over another "...beautiful...so beautiful...."

He knew--knows--that voice. Years ago, when he'd worn a rainbow scarf instead of a bandoleer, when his jacket was green velvet instead of worn leather, she'd been his best friend. _Sarah Jane Smith. _He checked the external readings. Life support systems failing. 

A message from the commander flickered on the screen. Deviation from assignment. Return to course.

That's Sarah. 

Continue mission. 

Not bloody likely. 

There wouldn't be enough room inside to maneuver, so he extended the TARDIS's air shell to cover the entire ship. A few seconds with his sonic loosened a side panel so he could break into the cockpit. All three occupants were motionless.

He knelt by Sarah's side and felt for a pulse. For a terrifying moment, he couldn't find one. Her skin was so cold, even to his fingers. "No," he said to himself. "Not today." He fumbled in his pockets: celery, apple, recorder, jelly babies (he set those to one side)--ah, a mirror. Never used for standard purposes, though. Instead, he held it to her lips. Waiting. Waiting. 

Fog on the glass.

She's alive. 

He picked her up gently. It takes special attention to make sure her feet don't drag on the floor; of course, he was taller last time. (The Doctor was taller; he's not the Doctor). 

The TARDIS had already reconfigured her layout so the medbay was directly inside. He set her on one of the beds, then went back for the other two. 

The pilot was already dead. The other man was bleeding heavily, but still alive. At least for now. The (Doctor) Warrior took them both to the medbay. He covered the corpse with a sheet and focused on his patients. 

Sarah's oxygen levels were dangerously low. He set up a hyperbaric chamber over her bed, running further diagnostics while he tended the other patient. A quick DNA test gave him the man's identity: Josh Townsend, son of Sir Donald Wakefield, both members of the White Chapter of the Orphans of the Future. One of those doomsday cults, he figured. Not that it mattered; there was no time for petty squabbles.

The scanner began reading results, newest injuries first: ebullism, hypoxia, hypocapnia, decompression sickness, hypothermia. No surprises there. But it continued backwards:residual traces of the Marberg virus, temporary photokeratitis, gunshot wounds....

He muted the device. Oh, Sarah. What have you gotten yourself? He presses his hand against her cheek. Surely....just a glimpse.

> "...this isn't even South Croydon!"
> 
> witches surrounding a drugged boy
> 
> gas attacks
> 
> a five-hundred-year-old prophecy

"I'm sorry." He said out loud. "I am so sorry, Sarah."

But that doesn't change what he had to do next. He can't risk drawing attention, especially on Earth. No doubt both sides were tracking his every move, trying to find a weak moment. This planet had, so far, escaped the direct ravages of the Time War. It must remain that way as long as possible. 

* * *

_....we interrupt our regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you breaking news. An official statement was just released by the Dauntless project manger. He said that an equipment malfunction caused the rockets to continue firing past the initial trajectory. Fortunately, the vessel was equipped with an escape capsule, which has been recovered. Pilot Ben Kimmel, unfortunately, did not survive, but the passengers, although in serious condition, are expected to make a full recovery._


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke with a throbbing headache. The room seemed to sway in front of her eyes; her throat was dry as sand. "Hello?"

"Sarah? Oh, Sarah, I thought I'd never see you again!" Nat had obviously been crying.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Sarah frowned. The last thing she remembered was bright lights as the air grew cold. 

"We're back at Dreamland. The project coordinators made sure to have medical staff on hand for the post-mission checks. Not exactly intended for more than a few hours, but it's easier to keep the press away."

Sarah had been on the other side of the equation enough times to appreciate the effort. "How'd I get here?"

"We're not exactly sure." Nat confessed. "A few hours after we lost contact with the _Dauntless_,an alarm went off in the quarantine center. Both of you were lying on beds, while Ben was already covered with a sheet." 

"And Josh?"

"Better than expected, actually. They won't let him up until he's had at least three IVs. They tried asking him what happened, but he didn't know anything."

Sarah managed a smile. "As if that's anything new. But I don't think I'll be able to help either. I assume someone checked for notes already?"

"Just that," Nat nodded at a bag of sweets on the side table.

Sarah stared at it. Perfectly ordinary, an unlabeled, half-pound bag of brightly colored shapes. 

Jelly babies.


End file.
